D:sensor: Contest Indo version
by chayshades
Summary: ketika Donghae membuat masalah dengan Heechul yang akhirnya malah melakukan kontes aneh. KiHae, HanChul, KangTeuk etc Indonesia version. saya sudah pernah post yg english


Dick Contest

R/Mature/yaoi

KiHae, HanChul, KangTeuk, dll

VERSI BAHASA INDONESIA nya ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

hari ini adalah hari libur untuk seluruh member Super Junior. beberapa dari mereka sedang bermain game, sekedar menonton tv, membaca sesuatu dan kesibukan lain nya yang mereka buat sendiri. Hankyung berada disini (setelah Heechul meneriaki seluruh manager dan CEO untuk membiarkan Hankyung menghabiskan beberapa waktu di dorm Super Junior), Kangin juga ada disini (karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan malaikatnya) bahkan Kibum juga ada di sini (karena dia ingin).

"hey, kemana Shindong? kok nggak keliatan?." tanya Kangin sambil memandangi seluruh ujung ruangan.

"Nari." jawab Kyuhyun dengan dan sangat super singkat.

"kenapa dia nga berkencan dengan Nari di dorm saja. kan lebih aman dari fans dan akan lebih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga (SJ)." kata Kibum sambil memainkan PSP hitam nya.

"Kim Kibum, kenapa kau bodoh sekali. tentu saja Nari tak mau menghabiskan waktu disini. dia takut dengan tingkah kita yang super hiper tau!." ucap Kyuhyun dengan kasar yang membuat Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan majalah yang ia pegang.

"berbicara kepada orang yang lebih tua dengan rasa hormat, Cho Kyuhyun!." seru Heechul sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Hankyung.

sementara itu di meja makan, 3 Lee Brothers sedang bermain mahyong dengan serius.

"Donghae, kau bermain curang." ucap Sungmn dengan sangat tenang.

"tidak, hyung! aku tak curang!." jerit Donghae sambil membelalakan matanya.

"ya! ikan asin! kenapa kamu curang seperti itu huh?." seru Eunhyuk.

"aku bilang aku nga curang!." jerit Donghae lagi, namun kali ini ia membuang beberapa keping mahyong ke sembarang arah.

-keping mahyong pertama-

Ryeowook yang sedang membawa beberapa kue kering, dengan sangat cepat menundukan kepalanya untuk menghindari keping mahyong. "fiiiuh, hampir saja."

-keping mahyong kedua-

Yesung yang sedang bermain game badminton menggunakan Wii, langsung memukul keping mahyong itu dengan badminton mainannya ketika ia melihat keping mahyong yang di lempar Donghae mengarah kepadanya.

namun, sayangnya keping mahyong terakhir, mendarat di mulut Heechul ketika ia sedang menguap dengan sangat lebar. ia tersedak dengan sangat hebat sementara Hankyung membantu semampunya.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan Hae! mencoba membunuhku huh?." marah Heechul yang di tahan oleh Hankyung.

"tidak! ini semua bukan salahku!." Donghae pun tak mau mengalah dan kalah.

"ya! kau! lelaki berpenis kecil dan mahyongnya yang bodoh! FUCK YOU !." seru Heechul sangat marah.

"Heenim! jaga omongan!." teriak Hankyung dan Leeteuk bersamaan."

"you can not fuck me! dan lagipula! penis ku tidak kecil!." elak Donghae dengan sangat gigih

Heechul memutar bola matanya dengan sempurna. "oh ya? kalau begitu... AKU TANTANG KAMU UNTUK TELANJANG DAN MENUNJUKAN PENIS BESARMU KEPADA KAMI SEMUA!." semua member terdiam membeku mendengar kata-kata dan tantangan heechul untuk Donghae. Donghae menganga lebar dan matanya melotot hampir keluar.

"a-apa h-hyung?." tanya Donghae dengan penuh penyesalan.

"buka baju dan celanamu!." seru Heechul lagi.

"hyung, itu terlalu keterlaluan." ucap siwon sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "ya Heechul, itu terlalu keterlaluan." ucap Kangin juga.

"Diam kalian semua!. kalau Donghae masih punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki, dia pasti akan melakukannya." kata Heechul sambil menyeringai jahat.

Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Yesung seketika menghentikan games yang sedang mereka mainkan dan menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. "aku tak mau." ucap Donghae pelan dengan wajah merona.

"ha! dapat kau! aku tau kalau penis mu itu kecil." seru Heechul yang membuat semua member tertawa pecah.

"ok! ok! akan kulakukan!." kata Donghae sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"dia akan melakukan nya?." tanya Kibum. "mari kita lihat. hehehe" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum setannya.

"mengapa aku harus melihat punyanya juga? aku tak mau! itu sangat menjijikan melihat penis sahabatmu sendiri!." seru Eunhyuk. "diamlah hyukkie." kata Leeteuk sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pusing dan kangin yang mengelus kepalanya.

5 menit kemudian DOnghae keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk melekat di pinggangnya.

"menurutku kamu juga harus melepaskan handuk itu juga, Hae." kata Sungmin yang bergabung dengan kejahatan Heechul. wajah Donghae sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang. namun ia tetap melepaskan handuk yang ia pakai. Donghae memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. penisnya yang sedang tertidur menggantung dengan sangat cantik dengan biji bola yang sempurna.

mata seleruh member terbuka lebar. beberapa dari mereka terkekeh pelan, nenerapa mengatakan 'oh hae'. dan beberapa komen yang sungguh sangat menjudge seperti 'itu tidak kecil', tapi itu tidak besar' atau 'sepertinya penisnya sungmin lebih besar daripada itu ketika tertidur'. Donghae tak tahan lain dan akhirnya meluap.

"YA! AKU TANTANG KALIAN UNTUK TELANJANG DAN MENUNJUKAN PUNYA KALIAN KEPADAKU!." teriak Donghae hingga membuat member lain menelan ludah mereka sendiri dan terdiam.

"Yah, itu tidak menyenangkan. Sebab, seseorang mungkin tidak ingin mendengarkan itu, Hae Mari kita membuat kesepakatan seperti ini Jika seseorang berani menolak tantangan Donghae, maka ia harus berhubungan seks dengan salah satu dari kami.". Kata Leeteuk dengan entengnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Eeteuk. kau sangat hebate!". Kata Heechul gembira. Dia pergi ke kamarnya membawa Hangeng bersamnya. "Mengapa aku harus menunjukkan punyaku juga?". seru Hangeng. "Karena jika kamu tidak ingin menunjukkannya,maka kamu harus berhubungan seks dengan Donghae atau Eunhyuk atau yang lain. Dan! Jika kamu berani berhubungan seks dengan mereka, aku janji aku akan menggali kuburan untukmu". ancam Heechul. "Oh-uh oke". Kata Hangeng lemah.

"t-tapi tapi, aku ini NORMAL!. NORMAL!". Eunhyuk teriak dengan sangat frustasi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin berhubungan seks dengan anggota SJ. Tentu saja. Yeah, dia normal.

Anggota lain sudah pergi ke kamar mereka untuk menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Hanya meninggalkan Kibum, ryeowook, dan Donghae yang bertelanjang dada (dia memakai handuknya lagi).

"aku pikir aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menunjukkan penisku kepada kalian bukan?". Kata Kibum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ryeowook,kamu juga harus melepaskan bajumu". Yesung memanggil Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"kau benar". Kata Ryeowook dengan berat hati

"maafkan aku, Kibummie". Kata Donghae lembut.

"Tak apa-apa. aku juga ingin tau siapa yang memiliki penis terbesar." Kata Kibum dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ya. 13 anggota Super Junior menatap satu sama lain dengan handuk di pinggang mereka.

"Meskipun aku hanya telanjang di depan kalian, aku merasa bagaikan aku ini diperkosa". Kata Donghae sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya sendiri.

"kau sangat berlebihan, hae". Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak ingin melakukan ini". kata Ryeowook. "aku juga tak ingin". kata Yesung lembut.

tubuh Eunhyuk gemetaran ketika melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. dia sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. tapi dia tak punya pilihan. ia tidak ingin berhubungan seks dengan salah satu member lain. sungguh. nggak mau. ingat! dia normal!.

"Ok selanjutnya, dalam hitungan 3, 2, 1". semua anggota (hampir) melepas handuk mereka. menunjukkan kedewasaan mereka sendiri satu sama lain.

mereka melihat penis member lain dan mengukur berapa kira-kira panjang penis dengan menggunakan imajinasi.

"Wow kalian tau?. kalian sangat seksi". kata Kangin.  
"Tuhan, tolong selamatkan kami". kata Shiwon namun tetap memperhatikan penis anggota lain.

Sungmin menyentuh penis Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya sedikit. "punyamu besar, Kyuhyunnie". kata Sungmin dengan cekikikan kecil. tiba-tiba, penis Kyuhyun menegang dengan sangat keras. anggota lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa membuat 'O' dengan mulut mereka~

"b-bisakah aku memakai pakaianku lagi? aku sungguh sangat jijik!". kata Eunhyuk buru-buru.  
"Ya kau bisa! Hyukkie". kata Donghae dan memeluknya.  
"Pergi kau! jangan menyentuhku!". kata Eunhyuk dan kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dengan begitu cepat. member lain hanya bisa tertawa.

"By the way, hanya dengan melihat, kita sekarang tau Siwon dan Hankyung memiliki penis terbesar". kata Kangin dengan wajah memerah.

"kenapa mukamu memerah?" tuntut Leeteuk. "karena punya ku tak terlalu besar". kata Kangin lemah. "Oh"  
"Tunggu! Kibum belum melepas handuknya!". kata Heechul yang menemukan Kibum bertelanjang dada di sofa bermain dengan PSP nya lagi.

"Kibum, lepaskan handukmu". kata Yesung. "Ya! lepaskan!". kata Hangeng.  
"aku tak ingin,lagipula punyaku tidak begitu besar dibandingkan dengan Shiwon dan Hangeng hyung.". kata Kibum ringan.  
"Baik, jika kau tidak mau, kamu harus berhubungan seks dengan salah satu dari kami ... uummm. Dengan Donghae". kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Apa kenapa aku?.!" teriak Donghae kepada Sungmin  
"Karena kamu masih perawan kecil nan polos". kata Heechul dan mulut Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Kangin membentuk"O".

"Baik-baik-baik akan kulepaskan.". Kibum turun dari sofa dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. dia melepas handuknya. dan tiba-tiba semua member termasuk Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya diam membeku dengan mata melotot serta mulut menganga.

"Apa?." tanya kibum tenang. tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. apakah miliknya begitu kecil?.  
"Fuck KIBUMMIE! penismu sungguh SANGAT BESAR! padahal masih tertidur! aku ingin peis itu ada di pantatku! Sialan!". Heechul mengutuk dengan sangat berantakan hingga ia mendapatkan tamparan 'untuk menyadarkan dirinya' dari Hankyung."Ok! Baik, aku memang membutuhkan tamparan itu."

"Wow .. kyuhyunnie, mengapa punyamu tak bisa sebesar itu?". kata Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan sngat tajam. "kau juga ingin mendapatkan tamparan juga, minnie?." ancam Kyuhyun.

sebenarnya, penis Kibum begitu besar. dengan kepala yang sempurna dan bola, membuat Anda ingin makan itu dan menjilatnya seperti permen lolipop. padahal penisnya masih tertidur namun panjangnya sampai 18cm. mungmin.

"Eeww .. aku akan bercinta dengan banyak wanita bila mempunyai penis seperti itu". kata Eunhyuk dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Yesung dan Ryewook pergi ke kamar mereka juga.

"aku pikir kita sekarang sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya,iyakan hae?." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.  
"Hae?". panggil Kangin.  
"Ya lee Donghae! kenapa kau-aahh!". Heechul menyadari sesuatu. Donghae berkeringat dan jadi salah tingkah. ia tetap mencoba untuk menempatkan handuknya dengan benar.

"penismu menegang bukan?". tanya Kyuhyun. " penis Lee Donghae menegang hanya karena melihat penis Kibum?". goda Sungmin.

"apakan sungguh sangat ingin penis besar Kibum ada di lobang patatmu, hae?".goda Heechul gembira. "cepat katakan yang sebenarnya hae. atau kau akan tetap di goda mereka.". kata Hangeng membantu sedikit.

Donghae perlahan menatap Kibum dengan puppy eyes dan kemudian menatap penis kibum "fuck" gumam Donghae pelan. Kibum berjalan menuju Donghae dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. ia mengelus perut Donghae lembut.

"aah, geli bummie". kata Donghae dengan erangan pelan. Kibum mencium leher Donghae dan menghisapnya keras. "Mmhh .." desah Donghae dengan begitu seksi.

"damn! Kyuhyun! ayo masuk! kita akan melakukannya juga!". kata Sungmin sambil membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka. KangTeuk pergi ke kamar mereka juga. "Ohhh ..kepalaku sangat pusing. sampai jumpa tema-teman.. aku mau membaca Alkitabku". kata Siwon dan kembali ke kamarnya.

kibum memegang penis Donghae dan menggosok kepala penis itu dengan sangat lembut. Donghae mengerang keenakan. "fuck! Hangeng! ayo kita melakukan sex juga! ayo! Dan kalian berdua! lakukan di kamar kalian! jangan disini!. aku masih ingin duduk di sofa itu!". Teriak Heechul dan membanting pintu.

Donghae mengambil pergelangan tangan kibum dan menarik Kibum kearah kamar mereka berdua. "aku ingin di servis olehmu, bummie". kata Donghae dengan sangat imut.

"Baik, sepertinya aku harus memberikan beberapa servis untuk kekasih baruku ini". kata Kibum sambil membanting pintu. setelah itu mereka berciuman dengan penuh napsu dan melakukan kegiatan panas.

"Errr .. kemana semua orang?. Dan kenapa aku mendengar banyak desahan!" jerit Shindong. sungguh malang nasib Shindong, harus mendengarkan suara-suara derit kasur dan desahan dari segala penjuru dorm.

THE END..

INI SANGAT GAJE LOH! maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin Beloved Prey karena saya belum ada pulang ke rumah -,- datanya ada di komputer rumah -,- kan males kalo ngetik ulang di komputer kakak saya. ahahaha sabar ya~~

R&R are LOVE


End file.
